


Signs of the Werewolf

by WhyWhyNot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Remus's thoughts on Snape giving the werewolf lesson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Signs of the Werewolf

When Remus hears Severus gave the lesson on werewolves to the third years, a treacherous, cowardly part of him is _relieved_.

(He knows better than to believe Severus was motivated by kindness.)

(He knows better than to believe Severus was pushed by anything other than anger, hatred and bitterness. By anything other than the hope of a student finding out about his condition and getting him fired.)

(He’s glad nonetheless.)

Remus is relieved, because if Severus hadn’t given this lesson, he’s the one who would have had to.

He’s the one who would have had to stand in front of a room full of children and tell them all the terrible things the book says werewolves do. Tell them their weaknesses, and all the ways they have to kill them. Tell them the distinctive signs, all the ways they have to find them.

Tell them how to find him. Tell them how to kill him. Tell them all the terrible things they’d believe he would do.

(For all his bravery, Remus is glad he won’t have to.)


End file.
